


i am looking directly at it

by patofbutter306



Series: The Dining Hall [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Hand Feeding, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, help it’s too soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patofbutter306/pseuds/patofbutter306
Summary: pack it up, boyfriends!!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: The Dining Hall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968121
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	i am looking directly at it

**Author's Note:**

> will i regret naming/summarizing these with meme language when those phrases are stale in two weeks? absolutely
> 
> here’s what you missed on sylvix feederism fic: sylvain got tubby because he wanted to and because it drives felix crazy, felix cracked and admitted to horniness and got off grinding on sylvain’s thigh, and then sylvain told him to go get a bunch of food and meet him in the dorms. and that’s what you missed on sylvix feederism fic.
> 
> wtf should i do next

Felix feels his cheeks grow hot under the staff member’s curious gaze as he places his order. Georgia’s quiet but nosey, and he’s well aware that as soon as he walks out of the dining hall there’s going to be a gossip session between her and the other ladies about what the little lords are getting up to this time.

“-And uh, throw in a few more sweet buns. What are those things, just fried dough?” 

He points to a tray with some steaming bits of pastry piled together. “I’ll take them too. Yeah, all of them.” 

His voice is too loud, jumpy from how humiliating it is to be walking out of here with enough food to feed...to feed...ugh, he doesn’t know, to feed Sylvain! Whatever!

_To feed Sylvain._

He daydreams while a cloth bag is filled with an immeasurable amount of fat, sugar and grease. 

As far as he could tell, (not that he was keeping track or anything) the man had been taking in a fairly balanced diet in general.  On an average day, he’d be glad that Sylvain’s paying attention to nutrition. Right now, he wants to stuff him with as much junk as he can take.

There’s a basket on the long counter with complimentary fruit-flavoured candies. When Georgia’s back is turned, he snatches a handful and pockets them. She probably would’ve given him however many he wanted for free if he’d asked. 

He imagines Sylvain doing exactly that: leaning over the counter with a couple inches of belly resting on its surface, sweet-talking the kind old ladies and snacking away on the little bits of sugar at the same time while he waits for them to cook him something else. Imagines himself as the chef instead, cooking everything with twice the butter and cheese, presenting Sylvain’s greedy mouth with an endless stream of food, watching his ass spread further on the dining hall benches-

_ -Fuck, I need to get out of here. _

He takes the heavy bag that’s giving Georgia a hard time and mutters a quick “thanks” as he stomps out of the dining hall with his head down.

Hurrying across the yard to the dorms, he tries to avoid prying eyes. 

_There aren’t any, you’re literally just carrying a big bag, idiot,_ the rational side of his brain provides. 

Still, he avoids glancing towards the greenhouse where Dedue and Ashe usually hang out together. His tunic is long enough to cover the dried stain on the front of his pants, but he’s still itchy and sensitive from the incident a few short minutes ago that now feels a world away. 

In front of Sylvain’s door, he panics. 

_ What if he’s just doing this because he knows I like it? What if he thinks it’s weird but he’s just putting up with me like usual? Fuck, I brought so much food, what’s wrong with me, fuck- _

He pushes open the door, rushes inside and immediately turns back around to shut it and hide with his face against the solid wood, breathing heavily.

“Felix! Whoa, hey-“

Sylvain’s concerned voice gets closer, and then the heavy bag is being taken away and placed on the floor beside him and he realizes how much pressure it was putting on his shoulder. Then there’s warmth at his back, and he breathes shakily as Sylvain lays his hands on his upper arms, stroking with a gentle rhythm.

“Felix, it’s okay. It’s just me, you’re fine. Just- just breathe, you’re okay.”

His breath comes a little more easily but he’s still so worried, fear like a cork stuck in his throat blocking his voice.

“Listen, we don’t have to- we don’t have to do any of that stuff I said, I shouldn’t have made you go do that alone, I’m sorry, Fe, just look at me.” 

Sylvain sounds so weak, and Felix is numb but he turns anyways. He can’t will himself to look at Sylvain’s face, doesn’t want to see disgust in his eyes, so he buries himself in the soft chest at eye level and stands as still as possible. 

Heavy arms wrap around him, and then there’s a hand petting his hair. 

“I don’t know if this is the right time to tell you this, but...I really like you, you know that- right?” 

He can’t see Sylvain’s face, but he feels lips touch the side of his head and tightens his grip on the front of Sylvain’s shirt. 

“Hooking up before- I never meant it to go that way, I- ... I wanted to tell you, Fe. Wanted to... I don’t know, take it slow, talk about us, all of that. But you were so worked up and I just wanted you so bad and I’m sorry I didn’t think it through.”

There’s a part of him that wants to have this conversation now - wants to tell Sylvain how he’s the only person Felix has ever wanted, how he’s so jealous seeing other people flirt with him thinking they can have him, how Felix wants to curl around him and hiss at the world to stay away from what’s his. 

A small “I know” is all he manages.

They stand there quietly for a while, Felix feeling comfortable and warm but irritated slightly by the overpowering artificial scent of leather and pink pepper (he’d know it anywhere; Sylvain’s been ordering it all the way from Goneril since they were preteens).

He sniffs a bit at the excessive cologne surrounding him, then  balls up one hand into a fist and gently punches against Sylvain’s shoulder. 

“You smell.” He mutters, not knowing what else to say. Sylvain laughs a little, sounding relieved, and hugs him tighter. Felix enjoys being squished against his round belly.

“Heh, thought you might say that. Sorry I overdid it on the body spray. Kinda sweaty work getting up the stairs these days.” 

“You’re so big.” He’s quiet, and he’s mumbling, but he knows Sylvain hears.

“Yeah. Yeah baby, I am. You like that, right?”

“Mhm” he hums into the fabric, “a lot.” 

“And you brought a bunch of snacks for me, to make me bigger?”

Felix makes another little sound because he can’t say the words.

“You gonna feed me, Felix?” His voice is lower, rumbling through his chest and Felix needs him so bad, needs to feel him full and stuffed and needs it now.

Sylvain pulls back and looks down at him, cupping his jaw with one hand. Felix looks back, finally seeing the sincerity he was so afraid he wouldn’t find there. 

“Come here.” 

Felix follows Sylvain’s lips as he hears the words, leaning up to kiss him. The big hand on his jaw moves back into his hair, steadying him. His lips are so soft; patient. 

There’s a part of Felix that wants to be insecure about his relative lack of experience, but he fights it down and kisses Sylvain harder, challenging him with a firm suck on his lower lip that triggers a hard inhale. He leverages the move, going for a bite next that brings him a breathy sound. 

Sylvain smiles against his lips, and Felix feels the hand in his hair tighten. He’s forced to crane his neck back with the firm tug at his roots, gasping a bit from the sensation. The other hand at his waist wraps further around him, trailing low to suggest at resting on his ass but not committing.

Felix lets out a derisive laugh, cutting them off for a moment. 

“You can make me come in my pants grinding me into a wall but can’t touch my ass without permission? I was hoping for a little more excitement.”

Sylvain moves to his neck, replying through a smooth path of kisses, “or maybe you were hoping that by now you’d have me on my back, feeding me whatever you brought in that bag.” 

The hand in his hair tugs his head to the side to give Sylvain better access to his neck, and at the same time he grasps Felix’s ass with the other, the tips of his fingers dipping low enough to clutch the sensitive area between cheek and thigh. 

Felix grits his teeth against the moan that shudders out of him. They move together, Sylvain pulling Felix with him towards the bed, claiming his lips again along the way. 

When Sylvain sits back on the bed and catches Felix’s hands to bring him down too, Felix hesitates.

“But I...” he mumbles, looking back over his shoulder to the bag still by the door. 

“Bring it here, Fe. Show me what you brought for me.” Sylvain’s voice is rough, and Felix can’t look at him as he skitters back to the door and grabs the bag. He’s blushing furiously when he climbs onto the bed in front of his friend and drops it heavily beside him.

“Open it up, baby, let’s see. I’m getting pretty hungry.”

Felix finally looks up, glaring at him with a deeper blush on his cheeks.

“You were eating all afternoon, how can you possibly be hungry?”

Sylvain laughs a little - Felix’s frown deepens - “Well, I just worked up quite an appetite in the last half hour, and I’m a growing boy, Fe, mustn’t forget.” 

He pats his belly where it pushes out between his spread thighs, leaning back a little more against the headboard. Felix’s dick twitches and he can’t come up with a cutting reply. He shoves his face into the bag with one hand, pulling out a metal canister containing some beef fried in a sweet and spicy sauce.

“Mm, looks warm, too.” Sylvain hums, “Do you want to feed that to me first? Come here, you can put it right in my mouth.” 

He sits up a little and Felix slides to sit between his legs, balancing the wrap on one thigh and choosing a piece to bring to his lips first. 

It doesn’t help the growing tightness in Felix’s pants when Sylvain opens his mouth to accept the bite, catching his hand and licking up the extra sauce from his fingers for good measure. 

After that, he loses himself for a while.

He feeds Sylvain the rest of the beef, then with some encouragement turns to pull out another dish; this time a basket with meat and vegetable-stuffed dumplings, which disappear into Sylvain’s belly as well. 

They work through the bag, Sylvain blissfully enjoying every dish, Felix growing steadily more desperate to touch but never asking. Focusing only  on getting as much food as he can into Sylvain, watching as his belly pushes out further in front of him little by little. 

Later, when Felix is turning back to deposit the empty wrapping from some peppers stuffed with cheese (one of Sylvain’s favorites, he mentions) he hears a soft burp behind him and a little groan after. 

His head whips around to the most gorgeous sight: Sylvain looks so content, hands stroking the sides of his gut and licking a little sauce from earlier off his top lip with his eyes lazy and soft. He stares back at Felix, giving him an encouraging nod and grunting “go on, what do you have next?”

His voice is a little breathless, and when Felix shakes himself out of his trance and removes the top from a simple bowl filled with berries, sweet oats and cream, Sylvain reaches out for the first time to take the dish from his hands. 

Looking at the other man questioningly, Felix lets him take the bowl and spoon. He waits, sitting back on his heels as Sylvain takes a bite and hums, eyes flicking up to the ceiling appreciatively, then looks at Felix.

“Look at you, so patient. You’re feeding me so well, Fe. Do you want to rub my belly a bit, see if you can help me make some more room?” 

His eyes are a little teasing, like he knows Felix’s hands have been twitching for the last half hour.

Without hesitation, Felix scoots forward and pushes one of Sylvain’s knees down so he can straddle his thigh and lay hands on his warm, round belly. 

He breathes in hard, feeling how little give there is to Sylvain’s usually soft gut. When he pushes in a bit while stroking down the sides, Sylvain moans into a bite of his dessert. 

His mouth is full when he murmurs “Fe, tha’s so good, ah- mm...” and Felix thinks he might pass out from the amount of his blood that travels south. 

Feeling braver, he begins unbuttoning Sylvain’s shirt, revealing the heavy gut with its dusting of red hair. Sylvain hums appreciatively around the spoon, holding it in his mouth and setting down the dish beside him for a moment to shimmy the shirt off his shoulders. When he flicks it away across the room, Felix watches his soft chest ripple and can’t help reaching out to cup his hand around one of...one of Sylvain’s...

_Tits, he has tits, oh fuck._

He melts at the softness in his hand, squeezing a bit to feel it give. The nipple is soft and puffy, puckering a bit at the relative cold of the room.

“You like those, babe? Go ahead, have a taste- oh, careful around my belly, though” Sylvain clarifies hastily as Felix leans forward, distancing himself with a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder at the last second.

He moves in carefully to kiss the soft skin at the top of Sylvain’s right breast, licking lower and taking the whole nipple into his mouth. Pride rises in his chest when this pulls a moan out of the other man. As he continues sucking and kissing there, he begins to rub Sylvain’s belly again, pushing firmly, trying to make more room.

“Hah, determined to fill me up all the way, huh?” Sylvain pants heavily, and Felix feels him shift to grab the dessert and bolt down the last couple bites before freeing his hands to cradle Felix’s head hard against his chest.

Felix murmurs a small “mmhm” against the breast in his mouth, too lost in it to finish what he started. He absently moves his hips, rubbing himself on Sylvain’s thigh and moaning a little around his nipple. 

“Felix, hmm, hey.” Sylvain’s voice is soft, but he looks up regardless, spit trailing from swollen lips. 

There’s so much affection in Sylvain’s warm brown eyes, and Felix knows that this is so much more than just the touching, the sex, the moment. It’s overwhelming, and he flushes and hides his face in Sylvain’s plush chest, wanting to be as close as possible.

“Do you want to be done now, baby? I’m full, we can forget the rest of it. You did so well, filled me up so good.” 

Felix hesitates, hands still clutching Sylvain’s belly. He pushes another burp out of Sylvain while he considers how to respond, feeling around his enticingly deep belly button and still too shy to ask for what he wants. 

“Unless, you want me to finish?” Sylvain sounds patient, intrigued. 

Felix nods against his chest, too embarrassed to say anything out loud. 

“How much is left there? I think I - urp - can take it, if you help me out. Go check your bag, Fe. Go on, for me.”

Sylvain grips his shoulders, raising him up and turning him back toward the end of the bed. Felix digs, finding the dozen sweet buns sitting at the bottom in a little bag, and turns back to see Sylvain looking stuffed and sleepy while stroking his bare belly. His pants are unbuttoned, the open sides of waistband pushed down and out of the way.

He crawls back to straddle Sylvain’s lap again, not wasting any time in holding a soft bun up to his lips. Sylvain only opens his mouth a little, and Felix has to push the pastry into his mouth, not commenting _lazy_ like he wants to while Sylvain chews.

A few buns in and Sylvain’s groans are growing more pained than contented, and Felix feels like he’s burning up watching him pant under the weight of his belly. 

“Felix - hah - I don’t know if I can - mmph,” Sylvain’s protest is cut off by Felix shoving another pastry into his mouth; he’s impatient now, just desperate to feed Sylvain more, make him as big as possible. 

He rubs Sylvain’s belly steadily between bites, helping him through until finally he’s swallowed the last pastry with a weak whine. 

Felix continues touching his belly while Sylvain hiccups between heavy breaths; cups the bottom with a thumb in his belly button, testing the give of the roll below it; squeezes soft hips and breasts. He doesn’t know how best to help now, just feels happy and proud knowing he got Sylvain to eat everything he brought. 

Just wants to keep touching, keep staring back into Sylvain’s eyes, keep hanging on every little burp or soft sound he makes.

It takes some time, but eventually Sylvain’s panting levels out. At his quiet command, Felix removes his own shirt, leaning in to cuddle. The belly in his way prevents him from nosing around Sylvain’s neck, ending up tucked into his chest again instead. 

“You have boobs.” He mumbles, rubbing his nose on Sylvain’s left nipple this time. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do baby.” Sylvain rubs his back gently. “You’re pretty into that, hey?” 

“Mhm. They’re soft. You’re soft. All over.” His hands are exploring the pillowy undersides of Sylvain’s arms, squeezing there and then moving to the soft roll that wraps from his sides around his back. 

“Not all over. My belly’s hard here, feel.” He pulls one of Felix’s hands to the top of his swollen gut. “You stuffed me so full, Fe, I don’t think I could get up rightnow if I tried.”

Felix blushes and buries his face in warmth again. 

He’s been so hard for so long, the tightness in his pants has just faded into the background of his mind. It feels so nice, just gently moving against thigh and belly, not going any further. 

He knows Sylvain is hard too - having brushed against it accidentally, and then purposefully, a few times while rubbing his belly - but Felix doesn’t know what he can handle right now. Doesn’t want to push things, needs Sylvain to tell him what to do next. 

“Just stay right here for a bit, okay?” Warm hands pet his hair and stroke over his back, and he hums in the affirmative.

“It feels nice with you all wrapped around me, hah. You’re holding my belly together.”

Playful, okay. Felix can be playful. 

Poking the side of Sylvain’s gut as softly as he can, he mumbles “stay put. No funny business. No exploding.”

He bounces with Sylvain’s belly and chest as the other man lets out a surprised laugh. 

Hands move to stroke his sides, then his hips. They’re interrupted on his right, however, when Sylvain encounters the crinkly-sounding bulge in his front pants pocket. 

“What have you got here, Felix?” 

Felix sits up a little, remembering the candy and reaching to pull a couple pieces out. 

“Looks like we’re not quite done. Come on, let’s make me a little bigger.”

“They’re not going to- ...they’re just candy, Sylvain.”

“I love candy. Come on, sweetheart, feed me.”

They’re not melted, but the pink, peach-flavoured one he opens first is a little sticky when he brings it to Sylvain’s lips. While Sylvain licks and sucks at the candy, Felix unwraps the rest and piles them at the crest of his belly. 

Waiting patiently until Sylvain finishes each one, he feeds them into his increasingly red mouth. Sometimes Sylvain chases his fingers, licking the stickiness away.

When the candies are gone, and they’re cuddling in silence again, Felix pipes up.

“You need to train. At least some. You’re- I’m not losing you just- just because-“

“Just because you wanted me big and fat, and I couldn’t keep up?” 

“Shut up. Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll keep in shape enough, so you don’t have to worry about me. Does that sound good?”

“I’m always worried about you.”

“You need to worry about keeping yourself safe, for me. I’ll be fine, I promise. You won’t lose me.”

“Okay.” 

He tucks his head into Sylvain’s chest again and lets himself breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> [@patofbutter306](%E2%80%9Cwww.twitter.com/patofbutter306%E2%80%9D) on twitter, join my union
> 
> my friend said asking for comments is cringe but she’s just looking out for me (rae pls comment)(i make her read this when she isn’t into the kink so the least i can do is give her a s/o)


End file.
